


Alone

by Cour104



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Worry, ladybug missing chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6321409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cour104/pseuds/Cour104
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nine weeks Chat misses patrol and the one where he shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from it just happened.

On the first week Chat Noir didn’t show up on patrol, Ladybug was annoyed. It was the first week of summer break, which meant some rowdy teenager, finally released from the shackles of education, was bound to get into trouble. She sat at the top of the Eiffel tower, alone. Alya was busy with a summer internship with a local newspaper, her parents had left to visit her uncle for the summer (with a lot of convincing on her side that she could be trusted home by herself. Ladybug couldn’t protect Paris if she wasn’t there. Of course, she hadn’t told her parents that though), and she hardly ever spoke to any of her other classmates. She had been looking forward to Chat’s company, though, she suspected that he was off enjoying his summer. She smiled to herself, deciding to let it slide this once. ‘’Silly Kitty,’’ she muttered to no one before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the second week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug began to worry. She fidgeted with her yo-yo, attempting in vain to contact him. Biting down on her lip, she cast several worried glances toward the sky-line, as if expecting to see him. But all she saw were shadows as the sun disappeared and the city lit up like a candle, windows bright despite the emptiness outside. She took one final breath before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the third week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug remembered the days events. She remembered the akuma, standing tall and smile big. She remembered the ache in her heart each time she called out an order but there was no one there to listen. To joke with her, keeping her calm despite the situation. No one to fist bump when it was over. She had held out her arm, but suddenly, it was heavy, falling limply at her side. She heard the crowd whispering amongst themselves. Where was he? She turned her head away from the city, unable to look at it any longer, before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the fourth week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug almost expected to be left alone. Her mouth tasted bitter as she stood, waiting. Waiting for something that meant everything to her. Something she was afraid had disappeared. She lowered her head in defeat before throwing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the fifth week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug untransformed. She balanced on a beam, no fear of falling. In fact, she almost wished she would, for she knew that if she was in danger he would rescue her. He always did. But no, she remained steady, head hanging as the red kwami nuzzled her cheek. ‘’Do you think he’s okay?’’ Ladybug croaked and Tikki sent her a worried glance. ‘’I don’t know. I don’t feel Plaggs’ presence anymore, like the ring’s been taken off.’’ Marinette nodded before calling on her kwami to transform her again. She thought about Chat. Her kitten. Her partner. Was he okay? Her veins felt as though they were pumping fire rather than blood at the thought that he could be dead, Papillon having captured his miraculous. The worse thought though, the one that made her feel like she was turning to dust, was the one that he took it off himself. Deciding to go back to his civilian life, leaving her behind. She shook her head, not allowing herself to think that way anymore, before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the sixth week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug felt cold. Despite the warm summer breeze around her, she drew her knees into her chest and shivered. She let out a shaky breath, watching the air around her, almost expecting it to be a puff of mist. She stayed, frozen there for what felt like an eternity, before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the seventh week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug didn’t know she was crying until she saw the tears sparkle, falling onto the ground below her. She let them go, feeling them slip down her face. The soft pitter-patter became louder as the sky grew dark, as if following her lead. She sat there, her body shaking, until there were no tears left. Not in herself nor in the sky. Then she stood, wiping a hand across her face before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the eighth week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug missed him. She missed his grin. His teeth shining just as brightly as his eyes. His eyes, she missed those too. She missed his hand on her shoulder, a tether to reality as the cameras closed in. She missed his voice, the way it purred as he spoke her name. My lady. She missed that too, a nickname exclusively for her. She missed his awful puns and the way they would always make her smile. She missed his laugh, she’s never met anyone who’s laugh was so pure in the face of impending danger. She missed his warmth as he stood close to her. She missed him. She let one last lingering thought go through her mind before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the ninth week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug almost didn’t go. She couldn’t bare the thought of standing there, on one of the most beautiful sights in the world, when there was no beauty left in her. But she went, because she also couldn’t bare the thought of him showing and feeling what she’s been feeling. So she went, and another piece of her heart broke. Another piece of her soul. Of her hope. She watched them fall before tossing her yo-yo and flying away.

On the tenth week Chat Noir didn’t show up for patrol, Ladybug felt a hand on her shoulder. She didn’t look up, too afraid it wasn’t real. A ghostly vision from the mind of someone who’s lost everything. ‘’Sorry I’m late, My Lady,’’ he spoke and she shattered. ‘’My Lady?’’ He asked softer, his voice worried as he felt her frame quake under his palm. She wanted to scream. Cry. Accuse him and ask him where he’s been. But, more than anything, she wanted to throw her arms around him and never let him go. ‘’Chat,’’ she whispered, as though it was the only word she knew. And for the moment, it was. ‘’Mon Petit Minou,’’ she spoke again, her voice quavering as if afraid it wasn’t true. He smiled sadly before wrapping his arms around her and she began sobbing into his shoulder. ‘’I’m so sorry,’’ he apologized, his voice filled with pain. ‘’I never meant to worry you, or leave you. It was only supposed to be for a week, two weeks top. My appendix burst, not life threatening or anything, but I had to get surgery. I-I wanted to tell you, but I didn’t have a way to reach you. I had put my miraculous away so it’d be safe. I wanted to leave sooner, but my father insisted I stay in the hospital. Way longer than necessary I might add. But he was worried. A-after losing my mother…. I-I didn’t want to argue, so I stayed. He said I should stay the whole summer, just to make sure. I know this is no excuse but I’m so sorry. I’ve missed you so much.’’ Ladybug clung to him, relief washing over her. He was here. He was okay.


End file.
